waiting for the rain to end
by bezoar10
Summary: Roxas confesses his love, but namine rejects him. But namine makes a wish I wish this momment would never end. When this wish comes true namine finds her true feelings for roxas ...REVIEWS!
1. frozen in time

"I love the rain" Roxas said stepping out into the down pour. "It makes me feel real. You know what I mean?"

"Ya, But we don't have time for fun Roxas" Naminé ducked under her umbrella. Roxas smiled and took her purple umbrella from her; he threw it into the wind and watched it fly away. "Roxas! Now I'm soaked!" She shivered under the rain's touch.

"Ya, but now your hot. See there's a certain complexity of things, like people are hotter when they're wet. It can't be explained."

"Well damn, if I'm hot you must be freezing." She laughed. Roxas dropped his smile and glared at her.

"Oh, ha ha very clever, but I do believe you said I was cute."

"Cute and hot are two different things." Naminé said as she began to walk up to their house. Roxas put his hands in his pockets and walked next to her.

Roxas looked at her body, her white dress clung to her, no longer really white, but more see through. She noticed this and crossed her arms. "Perv" She muttered.

"Hey, I can look, it isn't illegal"

"But it's creepy."

"For other people maybe, but it's different for people who like each other."

"Well Roxas…I don't…I never said that I liked you…I'm sorry." She blushed at his ignorance. Roxas stopped walking; she turned waiting for him to say something.

"Wait, but I thought…Sora and Kairi…me and you…I'm confused."

"I'm sorry Roxas, I just never thought of you as anything other than a friend." She shrugged and turned to the front door. "Roxas!" She turned back to him, "The key to the house was on the umbrella, attached to the handle. So unless you can go find the umbrella we're stuck until the rain stops. Then we can climb through the window. It's too slippery to try now."

"Well, I'd say that's karma."

"That doesn't make sence. Karma is what goes around comes around, you would be inside." She frowned. "We better find some place to go until the rain stops."

"The old mansion. The doors are unlocked."

"Good idea." She followed Roxas through the woods and the front gate. They walked through the mud and into the empty mansion. "It's so cold. I wish I wore a jacket." Naminé said, rubbing her arms. Roxas took of his soaking wet jacket and then his dry shirt. He gave Naminé the Shirt. "But now you'll be cold."

"I don't care, I'll get over it." He shrugged. Naminé noticed his body, he was built. She blushed and turned away.

"Heat rises so the top floor should be the warmest." She said climbing up the stairs. Roxas didn't care if she liked him or not, he could still look at her. She was hot, he liked her, and he could look. She turned at the top of the stairs and looked at him. "Coming?" She giggled. He ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. She opened a door and they stepped into a room, it had almost nothing in it. Just a bunch of books. She shivered again.

"Still cold?" He asked

"Ya." She stepped closer to Roxas. He in hailed sharply, intoxicated by her body so close to his. He rapped his arms around her. She rested her chin on his locked hands. "Roxas?"

"Ya?"

"I wish this moment never would end." Naminé sighed a strange noise came from all around them, like rain hitting a tin roof mixed with the sound of a blender.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"What was what?"

"That noise."

"Very funny."

"No, really. It was loud and annoying. Kind of like licking chalk." Roxas shuddered from old memories.

"Um okay. Hey, wait the rain. I don't hear it anymore." She hurried down the stairs and into the muddy front yard. It was still raining, but the drops stayed in place.

"Naminé, my watch stopped." Roxas shook his wrist.

"So did the rain. Look." She told him, Roxas poked a rain drop; it fell and shattered like glass. "What happened?"

"You wished that the moment wouldn't end." His eyes widened. "We're stuck like this. Times frozen. Cool." Roxas smiled.


	2. not just the rain

"You wished that the moment wouldn't end." His eyes widened. "We're stuck like this. Times frozen. Cool." Roxas smiled.

Chapter 2:

"So we're stuck like this? How long do you think this will last? I wish you never threw my umbrella, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Naminé scowled and stocked off into the woods. Roxas rolled his eyes, shrugged, and fallowed her.

A scream, well more of an "eep" came from the sand lot. Roxas started to run, trying to see the commotion.

Naminé stood, in shock staring at her frozen friends and enemies, "Not just the rain, but people too. Look at them." She pointed to Hayner, who was in midair, obviously lunging at Seifer.

"Cool." Roxas put his hands in his pockets and walked towards Hayner. Naminé folded her arms, understanding what Roxas was doing. She walked towards Olette. "His arms are harder to move, must have been pretty damn pissed off to lunge at Seifer like that."

"No, that's just Hayner every day." She laughed. "Olette is easier to move, that's probably because she's never tense…or angry."

Roxas laughed at this, "Wait, ew, I don't want to touch his tongue. That's gross."

"What? Like you haven't touched it before?"

Roxas scowled as he moved Hayners arm so is wrapped around Olette's body. "Now what?"

"Seifer and Fuu?"

"I always thought there was something going on between them."

"Me too."

"Okay, so when they finally do start to move again pence and Rai will be like "WTF mate.""

"Fuu and Seifer will be making out, so will Hayner and Olette."

"Well that completes being awkward." Naminé giggled. "Is there anything else we can…rearrange?"

"Hmmm…not that I can think of." Roxas looked around, "Hey wait, where's Sorrow…I mean Vivi?"

"I donno, doctors?" Naminé shrugged. Roxas matched her shrug and signaled her to fallow him.

"Where to?"

"Home."

"The door's still locked."

"So, to water won't move, which means I can't slip." Roxas started to climb up the ivy that grew up the side of the house. "The window's locked. Why would anyone lock the god damn window on the god damn second floor! It's not like anyone would go though the trouble of climbing up the side of this god damn house just to brake in."

"Well, you did." She shrugged. Roxas glared at her as he jumped down to the pavement.

"Ever hear that what goes up must come down? Want me to throw you?" Roxas laughed. Naminé scowled. "You're beautiful when you're pissed at me." Roxas kissed her forehead. She admired his courage, not many people would have done that. She leaned up and kissed him back, on the lips. She could feel his blush as he wrapped his arms around her.


	3. mystery

She leaned up and kissed him back, on the lips. She could feel his blush as he wrapped his arms around her.

Chapter 3:

Roxas was confused with Naminé's behavior. She had, after all, said she didn't like him. But being there with her as the rain stayed motionless around them, somehow made it feel right. Roxas held her close to him as they kissed. He felt awkward, and although it was far from the truth, he felt like he was taking advantage of her.

Naminé had her hands wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss. She wanted nothing more then to take back what she had said about not liking him. She pulled away from his kiss.

"I lied." She blushed.

"I know." And as if nothing had been said they went back to kissing. He gently pushed her against the entrance to the old staccato house. He fiddled with the lock trying to open it. "Oh ya. I forgot." He smiled. Naminé giggled.

"You know," She paused to push her hair behind her ear, "It's not like anyone will see us."

Roxas considered this. "To sunset hill!" He exclaimed taking Naminé by the hand. He pulled her all the way up to the train station. "We're going to have to walk on the tracks. Ya' know because the train is frozen in time." He winked at her.

Naminé skipped along the tracks, Roxas was taking deep strides just to keep up. He often found his gaze staying from the tracks to her body. He watched as her bust went up as she went down. She stopped skipping, put her hands on her hips, and looked at him.

"You can't wait five minutes can you?" She smiled.

"Nope." He took a step forward and gently lifted her chin. Roxas kissed her and felt her hands glided down his back and into his back pockets. "You can't wait five minutes can you?"

"Nope" she smiled and kissed him. They continued to walk hand in hand up to sunset hill. In some strange distorted way they were walking hand in hand into their future. And what ever might lie ahead. They knew they would face it together.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

He watched as XIII walked hand in hand with Naminé on the train tracks. It seemed to them that they were handling the time issue just fine. He thought of a way to make it so they would eventually go mad from being together. He sighed and put up his hood.

The strange man turned into a black dog and trotted down the tracks, following the two lovers. He wondered briefly where they were going and what they were doing. But then remembered his mission…

…TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. kisses on the necks of just friends

The strange man turned into a black dog and trotted down the tracks, following the two lovers. He wondered briefly where they were going and what they were doing. But then remembered his mission…

Chapter 4:

Naminé smiled to herself as she leaned over the rail, looking at the sunset. Was she ready for sex? She shuttered at the thought of it. But part of her wanted to. That part was surging and taking over. Roxas leaned over the rail next to her, he was smiling too. He grabbed her hand and turned her so she was facing him.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Roxas slid off the straps to her dress and sucked on the bend in her neck. He pushed her ever so gently to the grassy earth. She pulled down the zipper to his vest and pushed it off, then pulled his shirt over his head.

Soon there bodies intertwined with another. Naminé inhaled sharply as he thrust into her. He continued to thrust; she arched her back to meet him, eager for his touch. In all of the confusing, Roxas bit her lip and her blood poured slowly from her lip.

"Ouch." She said, trying to keep the blood in her mouth.

"Sorry." Roxas apologized. "Here." He passed her his shirt, which she used to soak up the blood.

"Thanks."

"For the bite?" Roxas laughed.

"Hmm. Maybe I'll turn into a vampire."

"You wish."

"I do?"

Roxas said nothing, he thrust again. Naminé moaned, Roxas laughed.

"Real mature." She laughed, as she inched down.

"I do what I can." He didn't notice Naminé smiling to her more then to him.

She sucked on his member. He moaned "Real mature." He managed through his moan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The black dog ran up sunset hill. He saw XIII and Naminé, if he was a human he would throw up. He barked, hoping to get their attention. XIII looked up and tapped Naminé. She stopped and they both got dressed.

"What's with the dog? Isn't everything frozen?" Naminé asked.

"Ya…hmm…time. Time! Luxord?" Roxas directed to the dog. The dog growled at Roxas.

"You always were a slow one." The dog had turned into a man. The hood of his coat covered his face, but Roxas knew who it was.

"Axel!" He screamed.

"Got that right." He took down his hood. Bright red hair shot up at odd angels. That was Axel alright.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Okay…Hey do you know why times frozen?"

"Luxord owed me one." Axel shrugged. "I thought it would be easier if time was frozen, then I would find you faster."

"Wait then why was Naminé not frozen with the rest?"

"Because she was probably touching you. Anything that came into contact with you wouldn't be frozen."

"Right. So why do you want me?" Roxas scratched his nose.

"What can't an old friend want to see his best buddy?"

"No." Roxas pressed.

"I…" Axel glared at him, "Fine. What ever. I need to talk to you. Alone."

"As in…"

"Not her."

To Be Continued…


	5. How Bizzare

"What can't an old friend want to see his best buddy?"

"No." Roxas pressed.

"I…" Axel glared at him, "Fine. What ever. I need to talk to you. Alone."

"As in…"

"Not her."

Chapter 5:

Roxas watched Naminé walk down the hill, obviously infuriated with him. He turned to Axel and held a look as if to say "Well…What?"

Axel sighed, "Listen Roxas, I know that you'd like nothing more than to go off on your romantic love story, but things are different, Luxord, he died…I er… don't know how to reverse his spell."

"What!? You mean I'm stuck like this!? Why on earth wouldn't his stupid curse disappear?!" Roxas screamed.

"I don't know. It's not my fault, its Luxord's. L-U-X-O-R-D, got it memorized?" Axel sighed again. Roxas sat on the bench and raked hid fingers through his hair.

"So we're stuck like this forever?"

"No, I don't think so. It should wear off in a few days…or months."

"Months!" Roxas stood, "What the bloody hell am I going to do till then? Sit on my ass?"

Axel considered, "Well, there must be some way to get everyone unfrozen without Luxord." He shrugged.

"You must be kidding. Are you still mad at me for drinking your sprite?" Roxas joked; Axel shook his head and smiled.

"So you're that little bastard that drank my sprite?" He laughed. Roxas blushed in embarrassment. He smiled at Axel in hoped that he wasn't too mad. "Eh, whatever, that was like two months ago." He patted Roxas on the back.

"Ya, sorry about that. But…wait, who else is unfrozen?" Roxas questioned.

"Well excluding you, Naminé, and me, hmmm…carry the one…No one." Axel sighed, Roxas scratched his nose.

"So every person on this world…is frozen?"

"No, not just this world. All of them."

Naminé walked back up the hill, she had heard Roxas screaming and was going to check if he was okay. She giggled; Roxas was sitting cross legged on the ground, his jaw open. Axel turned and looked at her, she froze. Naminé hoped that Axel would have left.

"Oh, sorry. I heard screaming. I wanted to know if Roxas was okay." She looked at her feet. She could hear Axel's footsteps coming toward her. He lifted her chin with a curled index finger.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." He whispered in her ear. Her lips shivered, Axel kissed her ear, the way he was standing Roxas couldn't see what he was doing. "It's not me you should fear." Axel whispered gently as he turned to face Roxas.

Naminé touched the spot where Axel kissed her. "Weird." She whispered to herself. Why had Axel acted that way? So bizarre. She recovered from shock and went to sit next to Roxas. She sat and glared at Axel.

"Roxas." She said, He turned and looked at her, "No matter what happens, we'll go through this together." She kissed him, full on the lips, "Promise?"

"Promise."

…To Be Continued…


	6. Fill my little world

Clarification: If you like my story, comment it, so then I know to write more. Gosh, it isn't that hard…

"Roxas." She said, He turned and looked at her, "No matter what happens, we'll go through this together." She kissed him, full on the lips, "Promise?"

"Promise."

Chapter 6:

"I'm sick of all this stupid rain!" Naminé screamed to the sky. Roxas laughed,

"All this rain? It's the same rain from yesterday, and the day before." She glared at him when he said this. "Sorry, but it's true."

"What on earth are we supposed to do until his spell wears off?"

"I dunno." Axel stepped in.

"Who asked you?" Naminé glared at Axel, still angry for his behavior. Axel shrugged. Roxas scratched his nose. Naminé sighed. "Well, we aren't getting anywhere by arguing, er… lets, lets…oh I don't know what to do." She sat down, defeated by the problem that had no current answer.

"We could…no, never mind." Axel shrugged, "It's a stupid idea."

"You're only saying that because you want us to ask you what it is." Roxas smiled.

"True. Okay, I'll take one of you back to Luxord's room, we can look through his stuff and try to find something, or we could ask Zexion, what ever comes first." Axel shrugged again.

"Wait," Roxas tilted his head up to him, "Why only one of us?"

"Because, someone's going to have to stay here…and make sure…that…er…no one from the organization tries anything funny…ya…that."

"Oh! Okay then, I'll come and Naminé can stay here!" Roxas jumped to his feet.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying here, Naminé…she can't fight like you can." Axel smiled; Roxas blushed from his almost offering her to the organization.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naminé sighed as Axel opened a portal, leading to the head quarters or the organization. Axel turned and made a hand motion for her to fallow him. She took one last look at her lover, who was scratching his nose, she giggled at him and he smiled at her. He mouthed, "I love you." Before the portal closed and Roxas was left behind.

"So, where do you think He would keep the reversal?" Naminé said, still smiling.

"I don't know." Axel smirked, "Maybe Zexion would know, let's go see him." He opened the door that led into a long corridor. Axel walked fast; Naminé had to run to keep up to him. Axel stopped at one of the doors and he knocked.

"What?" Zexion asked, "Holy shit! You aren't supposed to be-" Axel put his gloved hand over Zexion's mouth.

"Shut up, we can discuss this later, when present company is no longer lingering so closely to you know who." Axel glared.

"Sorry…What do you want?" Zexion raised an eyebrow, noticing Naminé for the first time.

Axel paused, making some face gesture to Zexion, "We need to know how to start time again." Axel made the same gesture, stopped and turned to Naminé.

"Er…Ya…I'll see, I'll see what I can do." Zexion sounded unsure. What had Axel really told him? Naminé wasn't sure weather or not to trust him. Axel put his arm on her shoulder,

"It's okay, see. He said he'll fix it. Then you and I can go back to living our lives." He smiled.

"You mean me and Roxas." She corrected him.

"…ya…that."

…To be continued…


	7. Hate me

_**Clarification: If you like my story, comment it, so then I know to write more. Gosh, it isn't that hard…**_

"It's okay, see. He said he'll fix it. Then you and I can go back to living our lives." He smiled.

"You mean me and Roxas." She corrected him.

"…ya…that."

Chapter 7:

Roxas waited patiently for the return of Axel and Naminé. The Organization had not attacked and he was slowly growing suspicious of Axel's real intentions. He started to hum the tune of Welcome to the Black Parade by MCR. He laughed at himself for being out of tune. Roxas stood and started to pace around the sandlot, occasionally glancing over to his art work.

"Hayner," he said to himself, "You're gonna kill me when this mess clears up." He looked over to the clock, "Oh…ya. I forgot." He scratched his nose and patiently waited.

Roxas waited patiently for the return of Axel and Naminé. The Organization had not attacked and he was slowly growing suspicious of Axel's real intentions. He started to hum the tune of Welcome to the Black Parade by MCR. He stopped.

"Déjà Vu." He said, "This is strangely familiar." He looked around him, hoping to see someone or something that was causing the disturbance. Nothing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naminé listened closely to Zexion and Axel, noting anything strange or abnormal. She sighed; Axel turned and smiled at her. Zexion bit his lip, obviously unsure about something. Axel whispered something to Zexion; his eyes went wide as he nodded.

"Come on Naminé, I know how to fix this." Axel offered her his hand; she took it and smiled, unsure of him. He lead her out into the corridor, they walked down to the other end and into yet another door.

"How can you fix it? Don't we need to get back to Roxas?" She asked, eager to get back to her lover.

"Come on Naminé, I know how to fix this." Axel offered her his hand; she took it and smiled, unsure of him. He lead her out into the corridor, they walked down to the other end and into yet another door. Naminé stopped walking, Axel turned and looked at her, "What?"

"Déjà Vu." She whispered. She looked around, nothing strange or out of place as far as she could she. She sighed; Axel shrugged.

"Whatever."

"You mean this doesn't seem familiar to you?" She asked, he shook his head. "Whatever…Lets go back to Twilight Town"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That isn't a valid answer."

"Is this a valid answer?" Axel kissed her neck, she tried to dodge out of the way, but he held her close.

"No!" She screamed, Axel let go of her. "You…you…" she started, searching for the right words to describe him. Nothing came to mind.

"Come on Naminé, Roxas wont mined…that much."

"I loath you, with every fibber of my being. Now, bring me back to Roxas. Nothing funny."

Axel shrugged and opened a portal, "Go on, but soon enough, you'll be begging me to take you. I promise you that." He watched Naminé step through the portal, he closed it and smiled to himself. Step two, complete.


	8. Never be lonely

_**Clarification: If you like my story, comment it, so then I know to write more. Gosh, it isn't that hard…**_

Axel shrugged and opened a portal, "Go on, but soon enough, you'll be begging me to take you. I promise you that." He watched Naminé step through the portal, he closed it and smiled to himself. Step two, complete.

Chapter 8:

Roxas was sitting down on the platform in the sandlot when Naminé returned. She smiled instantly when she saw him. His back was to her, she cleared her throat and he turned to face her.

Roxas smiled wide, "How was it? Did Axel figure it out?"

"Don't say his name. He is the most obnoxious person I've ever met."

"What happened?"

"He tried to…" her words trailed off.

"That ass! How could he? So much for best friends." Roxas hugged Naminé and told her that everything was going to be alright.

"How could you say that?" She cried, "We're still frozen." Roxas kissed her tears.

"We'll figure it out, together, we'll figure it out." He told her as he pushed her hair out of her face. Roxas suddenly started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Remember, like 5 day's ago you said you didn't like me. Now look at us." He smiled.

"Oh, ya." She forced a giggle, "Roxas, I'm tired." With that, she fell asleep in his arms. He held her close and lay down, resting her head on his chest.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered and kissed her head.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Axel sat on the edge of his bed, thinking about Naminé, why had she rejected him? Where was she? Where the hell was Luxord? Axel didn't know, but he wanted nothing more then to compromise with the gambler so he can twist time and this mess would never have happened. The only thing that Axel knew for sure was that Luxord was alive and avoiding him, but where would Axel start his search?

He walked down into Zexion's room. He looked up.

"We need to talk."

"I know" Zexion sighed. "Axel, we need to find him, if he doesn't come back within the next week, time will be frozen for ever. No way to reverse it. Luxord know this, he's going to have to reverse it…eventually."

Axel shrugged, "As long as he can turn time back, I'm fine. I made a huge mistake, it's just, she reminded me of…never mind."

"Who are we talking about?"

"Luxord…L-U-X-O-R-D got it memorized?"

"Ha-Ha, very funny." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"I gotta go." Axel sighed and left Zexion's room. He slumped back into him room, kicked of his boots and fell into his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell deep into slumber. It had, after all, been three days sence he last slept.


	9. I want you now

_**Clarification: If you like my story, comment it, so then I know to write more. Gosh, it isn't that hard…**_

"Who are we talking about?"

"Luxord…L-U-X-O-R-D got it memorized?"

"Ha-Ha, very funny." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"I gotta go." Axel sighed and left Zexion's room. He slumped back into him room, kicked of his boots and fell into his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell deep into slumber. It had, after all, been three days sence he last slept.

Chapter 9:

It seemed that the whole world, if not all of them was frozen. Either in sleep or in dream. Naminé rolled over on top on Roxas, who was woken up by the sudden movement. He yawned and shook Naminé awake.

"Wha…im…s...it?" He yawned.

Naminé smiled, "what?"

"Sorry, what time id it?"

"No time. No nothing." She frowned and looked up to the sky. "I'm sick of rain, I wish that time could have been frozen when the rain stopped. I miss the sun." She sighed. Roxas scratched his nose.

"And on the sixth day?"

"The rain continued to stay floating in the air, annoying the hell out of Naminé and Roxas." Naminé narrated.

"I'm bored." Roxas fell back on the stage, bringing Naminé with him. He rested her head on his stomach and played with her hair. "Think about it, being bored forever. Nothing fun to do. No people to talk to. No one to scheme with. No one to play with. No one at all. I even miss Hayner yelling at me." Roxas frowned.

"Well, at least we've got each other." Naminé said brightly, "Think about this. What if you weren't holding me when the rain stopped? It would just be you."

"Don't even say that. I'd go crazy."

Naminé said nothing' she shuddered with the thought of what Roxas would do to her if she was frozen. He seemed to be reading her thoughts.

"I wouldn't touch you. I promise." He smiled.

"That's what you say now. Come on, if you were given the chance, I bet you would." She sat up. Roxas fallowed.

"This is true." He smiled wide. Naminé giggled.

"Told you so." She jokingly stuck out her tongue, Roxas grabbed her neck and brought her close to him, he kissed her. Naminé closed her eyes and kissed him back. "You know, I'm not frozen." She giggled.

"Want to pretend you are?" Roxas said and kissed her neck, pushing her down on the platform. She accidentally bit his lip, this seemed to encourage him. Roxas pulled her dress over her head.

Soon Roxas lay naked on top on Naminé. Their intertwining bodies moved together and apart, separating briefly and them colliding together again. Roxas held Naminé down and he repeatedly shoved into her again and again. Naminé moaned, as if her moan would tell Roxas how she felt. He understood this and continued to thrust.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Axel stretched as he woke from his slumber. He tried to put his head through his sleeve. After getting all his body parts in the right clothes, he walked out of his room and into Zexion's room.

"Morning sunshine." Zexion smiled. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Haha, very amusing. Aren't you supposed to be going into some crazy rant about some emo topic?"

"Oh wow! You're such a big boy; you can piece together a proper sentence! Aren't you supposed to be delivering some lame over used line…hmm like 'got it memorized?'…" Zexion smiled wide, "I win."

"Must we go through this every morning? I'm still tired." Axel yawned, "Okay, let's get on with it. Tell me your stupid theories and I'll pretend to listen."

"I think that you shouldn't interfere with Naminé and Roxas any farther that you have already." Zexion watched Axel's jaw drop, "I think it would be best it we just let them be, wait for Luxord to come back…or go and find him. I don't care, it's not my story. You're the dumb ass that got the pages mixed."

"Thanks a lot. I need to go find that stupid gambler." Axel stalked out of Zexion's room.


	10. pretty girl

_**Clarification: If you like my story, comment it, so then I know to write more. Gosh, it isn't that hard…**_

"I think that you shouldn't interfere with Naminé and Roxas any farther that you have already." Zexion watched Axel's jaw drop, "I think it would be best it we just let them be, wait for Luxord to come back…or go and find him. I don't care, it's not my story. You're the dumb ass that got the pages mixed."

"Thanks a lot. I need to go find that stupid gambler." Axel stalked out of Zexion's room.

Chapter 10:

Axel walked down the hidden streets of Agraba, hoping to see a sign of motion. Nothing. No animal moving. No person dodging through the shadows. No pick-pockets. No Luxord. Just frozen people, everything stationary, nothing out of place except for the fact that they were frozen. He day dreamt of Naminé. Her touch. Her discomfort. Her beauty.

"Damn it." Axel muttered. He realized that Luxord was hiding, not wanting to be found. "You stupid gambler!" Axel shouted at the sky, "You're never there when you're actually wanted!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Roxas?"

"Ya?"

"What do you think will happen? If Luxord doesn't come back? I just…I'm confused."

"Well." Roxas said, wrapping his arm around her, "Time might continue to flow stationary…or it might explode and we would go with it….er…actually…I don't know."

Naminé snuggled into his chest, sighing, "I honestly wish I stayed with Axel…"

"What!?" Roxas stopped stroking her head.

"I'm just saying, if I stayed with him I could have found more stuff out."

"Oh." Roxas continued to pet her. Naminé sat up suddenly, clutching her chest.

"Roxas. I...I can't breathe." She managed, gasping for air. She closed her eyes, and fainted. Roxas tried to shake her back to consciousness with no luck. He got the dazed feeling also and fainted right beside her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naminé listened closely to Zexion and Axel, noting anything strange or abnormal. She sighed; Axel turned and smiled at her. Zexion bit his lip, obviously unsure about something. Axel whispered something to Zexion; his eyes went wide as he nodded.

"Come on Naminé, I know how to fix this." Axel offered her his hand; she took it and smiled, unsure of him. He lead her out into the corridor, they walked down to the other end and into yet another door.

"How can you fix it? Don't we need to get back to Roxas?" She asked, eager to get back to her lover.

"Come on Naminé, I know how to fix this." Axel offered her his hand; she took it and smiled, unsure of him. He lead her out into the corridor, they walked down to the other end and into yet another door. Naminé stopped walking, Axel turned and looked at her, "What?"

"Déjà Vu….again" She whispered. She looked around, nothing strange or out of place as far as she could she. She sighed; Axel shrugged.

"Whatever."

"You mean this doesn't seem familiar to you?" She asked again, knowing the answer, he shook his head. "Whatever…" she stopped herself from continuing her sentence.

Axel pushed her against the wall, kissing her neck, she didn't object this time. Naminé swallowed hard, trying hard not to punch him in the stomach. 'Be calm' she told herself, 'stay in this' she wrapped her legs around Axel's waste, 'gaining information will help.' She forcefully grabbed his face and kissed him. 'Plus, Roxas wont find out,'

Naminé continued to think to herself, 'This isn't like me.' She bit Axel's lip, 'This isn't me.' She convinced herself. 'This wasn't me.' She tore at Axel's zipper, "this is me…Now.'

Axel didn't know why Naminé was acting like this, this wasn't how it was written. Zexion was right, he was getting the pages mixed. She was supposed to say no and request to leave. He knew this, it already happened. But if Naminé changed her mind he was fine with it. Axel opened a portal that led to his room.

They landed with a 'thud' on his bed. Their clothes soon found their way to the floor. He smiled in spite of himself. Her legs still wrapped around him as he entered her. He held her legs in place as her thrust, he enjoyed to awkwardness of their positions. So did she.

Naminé moaned, her favorite part of this was after all, faking an orgasm. (taken from a friend's confession)(SORRY).

Axel slowed down and kissed her neck. His fingers found their way down to her Vagina, she gasped as his hand entered her. Roxas had never done that, she liked it. When Axel was finally satisfied with his corrupted work, he pulled away from her and stood. Naminé rolled over and looked at him questionably.

"You wont get any information out of me." He smiled, "But you just gave away Luxord's position. Thanks." He winked, "For everything." Axel got dressed and left, on a new search. Not for Luxord, but for another organization member.


	11. Surprise, surprise

_**Clarification: If you like my story, comment it, so then I know to write more. Gosh, it isn't that hard…**_

"You won't get any information out of me." He smiled, "But you just gave away Luxord's position. Thanks." He winked, "For everything." Axel got dressed and left, on a new search. Not for Luxord, but for another organization member.

Chapter 11:

"In the last chapter I made Naminé seem like a slut, I apologize for doing that. I thought that sence Roxas and Naminé needed information; she should have to go to some extent to please Axel. coughcough I didn't realize until about a week after that not only was she completely out of character, but she seemed like a crazy whore. I am so sorry for making her seem that way, but there was actually no other way to please Axel and get information, even though she failed….right…carry on"-Pinkdestroyfamilies –

"Oh god, did I really just do all that…for nothing?" Naminé cried silently, "Poor Roxas, I must tell him." She sighed and opened the door; one thing puzzled her again and again. Why was Axel looking for Luxord? She opened a black lacy portal and returned to her beloved Roxas.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Axel stood at the white door; he had been there so many times. When the answer stood staring at him right in the face, he didn't realize it. He pounded on the door.

"Hold on!" A male's voice rang out.

"You open this door right now or by god I'll blast it down!" Axel roared.

"Just a minute!" Axel heard the man shuffling, trying to hide something.

"No, now." Axel brought out his chamracks and blasted the door clean off its hinges. "I told you." He said to a trembling Zexion.

"I told you I'd answer." He sighed.

"I'm not here for games. Tell me right now where you've hid him."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Zexion sounded unsure, as he often did when he lied.

"Luxord, hand him over or I'll rip this room apart."

"No! Not my papers, my research." Zexion pleaded.

"Then tell me where he is!" Axel screamed, taking Zexion by the coat and lifting him clear off his feet.

"Okay, okay, just put me down." Zexion said and fixed himself. "He's in the closet."

"You shoved him in the closet?"

"Well, you didn't exactly give me time to transport him somewhere else now did you?"

"Oh. Right. Hand him over then."

Zexion opened the closet and out fell an unconscious Luxord, breathing heavily.

"What happened to him?"

"I put him in an illusion. He thinks he's wining." Zexion winked.

"Well take him out of it then!" Axel screamed.

"No need to yell." Zexion rolled his eyes, "Why are you so pushy?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"No, not really…"

Zexion released him from the dream. Luxord stood, wiping the drool from his mouth, he stretched.

"What's everyone doing in my room?" He yawned, not sure of his own words.

"You're in my room." Zexion folded his arms.

"Okay, why am I in your room?"

"No time for silly questions. I have another favor." Axel pushed in.

"Another? But you asked me for one yesterday." Luxord smiled.

"Actually, that was like a week ago." Zexion cute in, Axel glared at him and he ducked back and sat on the bed,

"A week you say?" He shook his head, "anyway, what's this favor?"

"I need you to-"

"Say no more. I understand. You made a mistake. Got it." Luxord shook his head again, "What can I expect from you?" he joked.

"Ha-ha, now fix it before I get pissed."

"Like you aren't now?" The gamble protested.

"Fine," Axel grinned, "I'll just shove you in that closet for a few more days, see how you are after."

"Hold on, I'll do it." Luxord stepped away from Axel.


	12. Move along

Clarification: If you like my story, comment it, so then I know to write more. Gosh, it isn't that hard…

"A week you say?" He shook his head, "anyway, what's this favor?"

"I need you to-"

"Say no more. I understand. You made a mistake. Got it." Luxord shook his head again, "What can I expect from you?" he joked.

"Ha-ha, now fix it before I get pissed."

"Like you aren't now?" The gamble protested.

"Fine," Axel grinned, "I'll just shove you in that closet for a few more days, see how you are after."

"Hold on, I'll do it." Luxord stepped away from Axel.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I love the rain" Roxas said stepping out into the down pour. "It makes me feel real. You know what I mean?"

"Ya, But we don't have time for fun Roxas" Naminé ducked under her umbrella. Roxas smiled and took her purple umbrella from her; he threw it into the wind and watched it fly away.

"Roxas! Now I'm soaked!" She shivered under the rain's touch.

"Ya, but now your hot. See there's a certain complexity of things, like people are hotter when they're wet. It can't be explained."

"Well damn, if I'm hot you must be freezing." She laughed. Roxas dropped his smile and glared at her.

"Oh, ha, ha very clever, but I do believe you said I was cute."

"Cute and hot are two different things." Naminé said as she began to walk up to their house. Roxas put his hands in his pockets and walked next to her.

Roxas looked at her body, her white dress clung to her, no longer really white, but more see through. She noticed this and crossed her arms.

"Perv" She muttered.

"Hey, I can look, it isn't illegal"

"But it's creepy."

"For other people maybe, but it's different for people who like each other."

"That's so true." Naminé smiled and jumped on him, kissing him back against their house. The rain cleared as they kissed and her purple umbrella fell back on the ground. She grabbed her keys and opened they door.

Roxas pushed her inside and led her up the stairs, up to his bed room. Up to their future. Up to their new life.


End file.
